


Long-distance Relationship 异地恋

by Cunana



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Amnesia Bruce, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, and Dick's ass
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: 三个在2015年格雷森时期写的段子，补发过来





	1. There's no such thing as a long-distance relationship 异地恋都是骗人的

“我有男朋友啦。”迪克第三十七次向圣哈德良学院的女孩们讨饶，“真的！千真万确！学院不允许把任何通讯设备带入校区，不然我早就把他的照片给你们看啦。以我的名誉保证！”

“可格雷森老师，你一个人住在女校里，又没有通讯设备，你男朋友不会不高兴吗？”

“没错！老天，如果我是你男朋友，每个看不到这漂亮身板的晚上可该怎么过啊。”

“他是个很开明的男人。”迪克手忙脚乱地整理着训练器材，“我来这里教课甚至是他的主意——”

“什么样的男朋友会把你推进这个火坑！”

“我以为不会有比我爸妈更可怕的家伙了！他们把自己的女儿送到这里来！”

“分手吧！要是我一定和他分手了！”

“嘿，嘿，姑娘们！”迪克哑然失笑，“我并不认为这是个坏主意，好吗。虽然最开始的时候我并不太情愿，也不能理解他……但我想他是对的。他总是对的。”

“哦，该死，我敢肯定你在那个家伙那里受尽了委屈！”

“没错，听听这语气，简直像是我那个被丈夫整天使唤着当牛做马的家庭主妇姑妈。”

“不！他没有强迫我做任何事！”迪克哭笑不得，“他只是总对事情有自己的想法，并且有时候有些难以沟通。他有点顽固，仅此而已。”

“听上去你的男朋友真像是我爸爸——石头心的老顽固，除了责备之外永远不准备用第二种方式解决问题。”

“格雷森老师，你得奋起反抗！你不能任由他欺负你——至少你不该让他称心如意地又当你男朋友又当你爸爸，对你指手画脚。”

“但我们相爱，宝贝女孩们。”迪克叹了口气，决定结束这次微妙而尴尬的闲聊，“这是最重要的。相爱的人能够互相包容。”

“而相爱的人也总会互相伤害。”海伦娜说。迪克猛地抬起头。巧克力色皮肤的女士正站在走廊的拐角看着他们。她的嘴角带着笑意，但所有的女孩都瞬间噤若寒蝉。

“就像我的父母。”海伦娜叹了口气，依然维持着那副表情，让人搞不懂她究竟在想什么，“我父亲——我不愿这么在外人面前指责他，但他是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。而我温柔的母亲，她容忍了这一切，即使他给她的只有痛苦和折磨——她从未想过报警。她甚至在警察面前袒护他，好像打伤她真的只是她的甜心最无心又最该被谅解的小失误。”

“海伦娜……”迪克嗫嚅了起来，他知道她说得没错。他处理过无数次这样的案件，当他是夜翼的时候，当他是罗宾的时候——他拦住那些殴打自己妻子的男人，把他们制伏在地上，而刚刚还在痛苦求饶的女人则疯狂地扑上来，拍打抓挠着让他放开自己的丈夫。

他搞不明白。

“嘿，我们真的没有那么糟。”他的声音很低，因为他毫无自信。“我们很少打架——大概吧。至少现在我们不会打架了，我们隔着一整个大西洋。”

“异地恋？”海伦娜扬起眉毛。迪克暗自咒骂起来。海伦娜明知道他的同性恋身份只是个伪装，却还要在这种时候来捣乱。

“我们会互相寄包裹，零食什么的。而且经常打电话。”他说，急急忙忙地又补充了一句，“啊，当然是在休息时间，在教学区外。”

“哦？”海伦娜打量着他，女学生们低着头躲避女士的视线，“所以说，你真的把异地恋这回事当真？”

“当然。”迪克睁大了眼睛，“我相信马龙先生。”

哦，见鬼。他说出了布鲁斯的化名。该死。

“异地恋这码事纯粹是男孩们为了骗女孩上床编出来的无稽之谈。”海伦娜心满意足地眯起眼睛，对着他，也是颇有训诫意味地对着其他所有女孩，“如果我是你，我可不会对你的 **马龙先生** 那么有信心。”

迪克咽了口唾沫。“我们拥有灵魂层面的共鸣，他根本不需要——说了你也不会懂的。”他小声反驳，闷闷不乐地别开视线，不知究竟是在对自己把布鲁斯当成那个不存在的男朋友来欺骗小女孩们却被海伦娜套去了情报这件事感到生气，还是在对其他的什么。


	2. 噩梦 Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇其实不是格雷森背景，但是是同个时段写的，所以也放进来啦

布鲁斯大汗淋漓地醒来。

梦中疯子的狞笑和不断重复的枪响依然在他耳边回荡。他挣扎着坐起身来，凶狠地瞪视着眼前的黑暗。被子从他腰间滑下，从窗帘缝隙中漏入的一线月光横过布满新旧伤痕的光裸胸膛。他喘息着，每一次吸气都如同溺水般紧抓住空气不放，唯恐重新坠回那无尽的深潭。

“嘿，发生了什么？”含混的嘀咕从他身侧传来，被子动了一下，一只腿磨蹭着勾了过来，缠住他的小腿。腿的主人从枕头上抬起头来，半梦半醒地睁着一只眼睛，仿佛依然对酣甜的睡梦充满留恋。

“没事。”他预料到自己的声音会因情绪而沙哑失真，因此简短地回应道，“继续睡吧，迪克。”

另一条腿磨蹭着也贴了过来，把他的腿夹在了中间。柔软发热的皮肤包裹住他，仿佛在宣告某种令人安心的守护。

“噩梦？”年轻人试探性地低声问道。

“没什么，只是一个梦。”

“我知道。”

“你知道？”他挑起一边的眉毛。

“你挣扎的时候就把我弄醒了。”

他沉默了一会儿，接着道歉，“对不起。”

“接受道歉。但为什么要道歉？”

“我弄醒了你。”

“但这不是你的错。你不需要道歉。需要道歉的是让你做恶梦的人。”

他感到无话可说。他的恋人总是有这种超能力，能在最简单的对话中让他失去立场。

他叹了口气，却并不准备承认自己的失利，“现在你可以继续睡了？”

“等你睡着了。”迪克把脸重新埋进了枕头里，因此声音显得有些沉闷，“我看着你睡着。”

他的语序不那么正确，这说明了他的清醒程度。布鲁斯摇了摇头，又坐了一会儿，接着才尽量轻缓地倒了回去。迪克的整个肩膀连同光裸的后背都暴露在了清亮的月光下，像极了某种令人心悸的石雕艺术品，而伴随绵长呼吸轻微起伏的后背又显示出生命的迹象。

布鲁斯拉起薄被，盖住了迪克的肩膀。

“快睡，我要看着你……”迪克嘀咕道，翻了个身。他的眼睛都没有睁开。布鲁斯只好闭上眼睛，放松肌肉，放慢呼吸，装出已经睡着的样子来。这不难，他学过龟息。

迪克大概认可了他的入睡伪装，因为在接下来的几分钟里他没有再说话。当布鲁斯真的即将重新坠入梦乡时，他身旁的年轻人却突然动了动，接着把脸贴上了他的肩膀。年轻人柔滑的脸颊在他的皮肤上磨蹭了一会儿，然后一个吻落了上去。

“你不需要一个人面对。”迪克贴着他的耳朵用气声说，大概认为自己在对他进行催眠疗法，“布鲁斯，布鲁斯，听着，做个好梦——而且，就算那是个噩梦，你也需要知道你不是一个人。因为我会在这里，永远在这里。你知道的。当你醒来的时候，你会看到我，一切都会好起来的。”

迪克心满意足地趴回了他的肩膀上，接着几乎是瞬间就睡着了，还发出了轻微的鼾声。

布鲁斯睁开眼睛，看着年轻人的头顶，禁不住微笑起来。

那一晚他没有再做恶梦。


	3. 失忆 Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 对格雷森屁股有恢复记忆奇效的畅想

“你是谁？”他面前蓄着夸张胡须的男人瞪着眼睛，面色不善地看着他，“我不认识你，先生。”

一阵痛楚袭上他的心脏，让他说话都结结巴巴起来，“什，什么，布鲁斯，你不认识我了？”他知道布鲁斯的失联一定意味着某些可怕的事情发生了，但他没有想到事情的真相竟是这样。

“我说了，我不认识你。”

“可，可我们……你怎么能……哦该死，我是说，你不记得了也没关系，但你认识我。真的，你认识我。你再努力想一下看看？”

“我不认识你。”

“你还记得提姆吗？杰森？达米安？芭芭拉？”他慌慌忙忙地一个一个报出名字来，“你不会把他们也忘了吧？”

“达米安是我儿子。提姆和杰森是我的养子，芭芭拉是戈登局长的女儿，也是我的熟人。”布鲁斯皱着眉头，“你对我的家庭很了解，先生？”

特工37号瞪大了眼睛，“什么？你没有失忆？”

“我为什么会失忆？”布鲁斯的语气非常不悦，“还有，你他妈的到底是谁？”

“我是……”特工37号看了看左边，又看了看右边，这里有太多人了，他压低声音，努力提示道：“你的……”

“哦！”布鲁斯恍然大悟，“我们上过床？抱歉，我刚才没认出你——”

“不！”特工37号悲愤地叫道，“我是迪克！”

布鲁斯眯起眼睛，严肃地打量了他一会儿，接着宣布：“不，你不是。迪克已经死了。”

37号刚想说些什么，却突然想起重回哥谭之后他的植入催眠仪一直开启着，在布鲁斯的眼中他是一个金发的年轻男子，和迪克·格雷森没有半点相像。

“哦！”他感叹道，接着强行拉起布鲁斯的手往自己的屁股上按去，“感受一下！”

布鲁斯的眼睛因为惊愕而瞪大了，接着又若有所思地垂了下去。周围的路人纷纷侧目，看着布鲁斯·韦恩摸着一个让人记不住脸的男人的屁股，脸上露出了神秘莫测的微笑。

“有理有据。”布鲁斯评价道，“你来哥谭做什么？”

“我来告诉蝙蝠侠，我知道他已经积攒了很多年没有休假，但工作在等待，他已经休息够久了。”特工37号说，“并且，我也做好了一切准备，如果他还是不愿听任何劝告，我会让他记起他究竟是谁。”


End file.
